CHAPTER 5: STILL INAPPROPRIATE
by femmefan1946
Summary: Kaylee wants more.


STILL INAPPROPRIATE

Kaylee always tried to sit next to Mal on vid nights. Even if they were not touching, his solid warm body nearby was delicious. And she hoped that one night he would drift asleep again during the program.  
Her thoughts dwelt on the night she woke beside him on the chesterfield and … well, inappropriate touching had ensued. Since Mal had not awoken, even when her naughty mouth brought him to orgasm, she had wanted to repeat the experience, but maybe this time with him awake and participating enthusiastically.  
A girl can dream.  
But Mal had taken to sitting in one of the chairs, by himself, since that evening. Kaylee was a little disappointed. She loved being cuddled by the Captain. And she thought he liked the little hugs and pecks he gave her, as if she were a puppy, instead of a grown and admittedly horny woman.  
Tonight, as he often did, Mal had dozed off during the program.  
The handsome, broody, Captain. Who treated her like a puppy.  
But still handsome. And distinctly male. And it had been a long time. Kaylee sighed.  
Mal shifted in the recliner. Kaylee found the afghan that her mother had given her when she left home on the chesterfield and spread it over him, since he looked to be settled in. Mal's insomnia was well known among the crew, who often heard his boots in the corridor in the small hours of ship's night.  
But the gesture and the slight weight of the blanket woke Mal fast, like the combat veteran he was.  
"Kaylee, what are you doing?"  
Kaylee pulled back," I just gave you a blanket 'gainst gettin' cold. I'm sorry I disturbed you."  
"That's all? "  
"Well, yeah." but she blushed, remembering the last time she had been alone with the sleeping man.  
"Okay... Just... I...Thank you, mei-mei."  
'I'm not your mei-mei, you know," Kaylee found herself saying. "Do you really only think of me as your sister?"  
"Ah, lil Kaylee, you know that's just 'cause I'm right fond of you."  
"And I'm not that little,either. You may have ten centimetres on me, but I'm fully grown! I've been a woman for more'n six years." Kaylee was amazed that she was speaking aloud.  
"Kaylee, honey, I know that, but this mean old man..."  
"Oh cut it, Mal! How old are you anyway? Thirty one ? Thirty two? I'm twenty - you're nowhere near the age of my daddy and even he 's only bout forty two."  
Mal was as shocked as if a kitten had roared like a lion. " What is this all about Kaylee? What's got you so riled?"  
Kaylee found herself crying. "I don't want to be your mei mei. I want... I wish you were calling me bao bei. I don't want your little hugs. I want to be in your arms. I want you ... " She gulped. "I want you inside me."  
Mall sat up stunned.  
"Kaylee... "  
"Oh I know you don't want me like that. I'm just your pet. Petted when I do a good job with the engine. Ignored when you want to pretend what I'm asking for is just a whim."  
"Kaylee..."  
"Maybe I should just go home. I had offers. Two proposals fore I was eighteen. Four more fore I left. I could have a husband and a couple of babies..."  
"What would Serenity do without you?"  
"哦，闭嘴"  
"What would I do without you?"  
"Find another mechanic. Keep sniffing around Inara till one night she decides she wants a bit of rough. Or not."  
"That's not true."  
"Which part?"  
"Kaylee, I can't get involved with crew. It's not appropriate. I can't play favourites. "  
"You have such a pretty mouth. Please just shut up and kiss me." and Kaylee half leapt , half fell onto Mal's lap.  
"Oof. Well, that shows me you aren't a little girl. Damn sturdy woman in fact."  
"You're still talking."  
Mal's hand went to the back of Kaylee's head, his thumb wiped away the frustrated tears from her cheeks. He pulled her down and kissed her like a woman.  
Kaylee looked into his eyes while they kissed. She saw the tenderness for her there. And very quickly, lust. It had been a long time for Mal, too. His tongue flicked her lips open and touched hers. His hand on her head tightened.  
Mal pushed the afghan away with his right hand, then pulled Kaylee closer at her tiny waist. "Bao bei, I don''t want ever to make you cry. And I apologize for treating you like a puppy. Sometimes... I had to touch you, because you make the cloud go away. The big black dog that catches me. All the things that scare me. "  
"Oh."  
"I don't really know how to make sweet talk. The war ... Some of the soldiers were women, but,honestly, Zoe was the softest of them and it took a lot different man than I am to find that out.  
"But you make my life sweet. I'm .. I'm scared that makin you something more than that sweetness will change that. And since you ... since the other night..."  
"Oh... You were awake."  
"Not zactly. I thought I was having a really good dream when I felt you unbuttonin my pants. And then it was so good I didn't want it to stop."  
"Oh. "  
His hand moved from her waist to her back, sliding under her gauzy blouse. She could feel his erection growing beneath her hip.  
"Would you make me feel that good, please, Mal?"  
"Kaylee...things would change. Are you sure, because really I'm not sure. I don't want you to be less to me than you are now."  
Kaylee pulled Mal out of the recliner and over to the chesterfield, where her inappropriate behaviour had begun all this. She lifted her arms and Mal pulled her top over her head, then bent down to kiss her unencumbered breasts. Kaylee slid his suspenders off his shoulders and laughed when they got caught up in his arms circling her waist. Her hands went to his pant buttons, and she pushed down britches and underpants together.  
Mal stopped and looked seriously into her eyes. Whatever he saw there, made him smile and step back, which made him drop onto the chesterfield. He gave her a big grin. And he bent over to unlace his boots.  
Kaylee skimmed out of her own boots and her trousers, stopping for a moment to pose coquettishly in her cute flowered underpants. Mal looked up from removing his own pants and socks and gasped. " 宇宙光 . You are the most beautiful woman..." His hand reached out and stroked the curve of her waist and hip then back to her ass. He pulled her naked body to him and sighed as he kissed her belly.  
"I want to make you happy,"  
Kaylee lay back on the sofa cushions, enjoying the scratchy boucle fabric on her skin. She felt alive and tingly, not just because of the clench of excitement in her belly. She stroked Mal's hair. "Please"  
She grasped his cock, enjoying the stiffness and the heat in her hand. A few strokes and he grunted and pushed into her hand. She guided him to her centre, wet and ready for him. She thought she had been ready for him since the first moment she had seen him, then he was gently pushing into her. Each stroke made her clench tighter, but her tightness just made him more excited .  
"I'm not hurting you?", he asked in concern. She smiled and kissed him. "Push harder," she commanded. "Come into me- all the way in."  
Kaylee had found Mal too big for her mouth but she knew she could handle everything he brought her. As he filled her, she felt complete and content. And when he started to move, her hips moved instinctively in a sweet counterpoint to his.  
Her breasts pushed against his firm chest, giving delicious friction to her nipples. He lay on her, so entranced with their joining that he rested all his weight on her, and she loved it. She loved the solidity of him, the hands on her head and her ass, stroking, the heat of his body in the cool night temperature of the ship.  
She found delight in looking into his eyes while he focussed on hers.  
She shivered as his pubic bone bumped and rubbed on her clit. And when his pushing found the sweet spot in her cunt, she had to bury her mouth in his shoulder to muffle her cry, hoping that no one would waken. The soft cry made his movements fiercer and faster. As her orgasm peaked, his began and the hot feel of him coming in her pushed her even higher.  
"Oh."  
"Huh."  
And they smiled into each others eyes. And shared a kiss.

_American readers should know that "a bit of rough" is a British expression referring to sexual relationships involving members of different social classes. There is not necessarily any S&M reference, unlike the American "rough trade". In spite of Mal's relatively wealthy background, which he rarely mentions, from a Core perspective, like that of Inara and Simon, he and the others of Rim origin would be rough in their speech and manners. And some would find that gave a frisson to a relationship...for a while._


End file.
